fanfic_marauders_erafandomcom-20200213-history
James Potter
James Potter (1960-Current). Only child of Euphemia and Fleamont Potter. Father to Harry Potter and Rose Potter and husband of Lily Evans. 1/4 of the Marauders- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. He is the Godfather to Matthew Lupin. Early Life Euphemia and Fleamont sat on a fortune of wealth with no successor. As much as they tried, they could not conceive a child. It wasn't until the couple was in their early 40s when they became pregnant with James. Ecstatic that they would get the chance to be parents, Mia and Monty spoiled James to no end. However, despite all their love and toys, James had a rather lonely childhood. The young boy had to resort to pranks of all kind to gain the attention of his parents when they were too busy to play. James had asked the couple, when he was too young to remember, if he could have a little sibling. Through her tears, Mia explained to James that that was not possible. Hogwarts Years First Year James Potter met Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Severus Snape , and Elizabeth Parker on the train ride to Hogwarts. After getting in a despute with Severus, James and Sirius formed a quick bond in mocking the boy, offically giving him the nick name of Snviellus. After Lily kicked the two boys out, They found shelter with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Once the four boys were sorted into the same house, chaos was bound to begining in the quiet cooridors of Hogwarts. Finding likeminded friends James was living in paradice. From simple jinx and spells, to elabortae schemes, all of Hogwarts soon knew of the four first years and their mutual distane for Severus grew. During flying lessons in first year, Lily, Mary MacDonald , and Liz were all new to brooms and were the only muggleborns between the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin. Once everyone had mounted their brooms and got to fly around a little, James noticed Lily wobbling on her broom and the teasing remarks she was getting because of it. On his way to tell the Slytherin to bugger off, Lily fell off her broom. James quickly srang into action and caught Lily in his arms before she could fall to far. Lookiing down at the scared red head in his arms, Lily Evans effortlessly and unwantedly earned herself a piece of James' heart, that with time only grew bigger. After that incident, James was praised for his amazing flying skills along with playing the hero. However, James took to showing off in front of Lily more, increasing her frustration with the boy who picked on her childhood friend. It was Remus who caught on first to James feeling for Lily a few weeks after the flying incident. When he tried to confront James he blushed a deep red and brushed it off, cementing the fact that James had a crush on Lily in Remus' mind. James was an excited mess to return home for Christmas, having secretly missed his parents dearly. It was as he was describing their affection and fun times to the other boys that James picked up on Sirius' foul mood. He tried to ask Sirius about it but the curly haired boy lashed out at him and stormed away. James blinked hard once before wuickly following Sirius into the corridor. Sirius calmed down enough to admit to James that he was jealous and that his home life was nothing like the Potter's. James grew concerned only for Sirius to wave him off and the two boys returned to their compartment as close as ever. When they came back from break, James did not forget what Sirius said in all his excitment at returning to the magical castle and his friends. He realized Sirius was a lot quieter and ate less at meals. The other boys picked up on it when James went to highfive Sirius and the boy flinched away from him. That's when James decided to show the boys his cloak, taking them on midnight adventures to help Sirius distract himself from his homelife. One night, it was just the two of them on their nightly adventures that they stumbled upon a secret passage way. While exploring it James casually reminded Sirius he never mentioned how his holidays went. Sirius went still and James was worried his friend was going to get angry with him again. What he didn't expect was for Sirius to turn around with tears in his big grey eyes. He didn't expect for the Heir to the Black family name to latch onto James as he sobbed into his chest. That night he told James how loenly he was, how his parents only talked to him if they were screaming at him. How his younger brother ignored him and how his cousins at Hogwarts are forbiden from awknologing him. Sirius admitted his home life was never grand, but being cut out so easily from the people he grew up with hurt the 12 year old boy. James and Sirius' bond strengthened ten fold that day. James never asked Sirius about it in public, but when the two boys ended up alone together they would talk about any and everything. There was nothing Sirius hid from James and nothing James hid from Sirius. They truely became brothers. The next Marauder to figure out James' feelings for Lily was Peter a few months after they returned from Holidays. After always noticing the change in James' demenor when ever Lily was around, Peter casually asked him about it over diner only for Sirius to defend James by saying there was no way his best friend had a thing for the uptight witch. James meekly nodded along while Remus facepalmed and explained it to Peter later on in the evning that James wasn't comfotable admitting it to anyone, even himself. It was at the end of the year when James grew frustrated with his failed attempts at gaining Lily's interest that he admitted his feelings to himself and Sirius. He finally burst and demanded to know why she would never give him the time of day and just how badly he wanted just that. Sirius went into shock for a few solid moments before quickly trying to convince James that that was the farthest thing from what he should want. That Lily was a girl and girls were gross and qould only mess up their fun. On the train ride home James decalred that he would get Lily Evans to fancy him back if it was the last thing he did-saying that he would not end up on this train heading home in their seventh year without Lily's affection. Sirius booed his speech while Peter clapped and Remus rolled his eyes seeming to know what trouble this would cause James and the rest in the future.